Forgotten Anniversary
by Gleek890
Summary: Blaine goes over to Cooper's apartment for advice after he and Kurt get into another fight. With Cooper's help, Blaine realizes he's forgotten one of the most important days in the year, but he's determined to make things right. Inspired by an Omegle RP ONE-SHOT!


"Hello little brother, what's wrong?" Cooper said to his 26 year old brother over the phone, worry evident in his voice.

"Me and Kurt got into a fight." Blaine said sadly.

Cooper frowned and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. What did you fight about?"

"I don't even know." Blaine sighed. "He just kicked me out."

"What? That sounds weird. Why did he do that?" Cooper asked. "Wait, are you out now?"

"Yeah, I'm at Starbucks just sitting here, not knowing what to do."

"Come over to my apartment." Cooper said and prepared beer.

"Alright, I'll be over there in 20."

Cooper hung up and prepared beer for the both of them. Blaine got to Cooper's apartment and knocked on the door. Cooper ran to the door and opened it. He smiled sadly and

opened his arms. "Bear hug?"

Blaine shook his head with a smile. "I think I'm a little too old for bear hugs." He chuckled.

"Oh come on now, you can't leave me hanging." Cooper smiled, his arms still open. Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile as he made his way into Cooper's arms. Blaine sighed

heavily.

"It will be fine." Cooper whispered and hugged him tight.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. We've been fighting a lot the last couple of days."

Cooper nodded and gestured to the living room. "Come on, let's talk."

Blaine nodded and walked to the living room. Cooper closed the door and smiled when they came into the living room. "Beer's on the coffee table."

Blaine laughed slightly and took a sip of the beer.

Cooper sat down and looked at Blaine. "What do you guys fight about?"

"Anything and everything. Like, just two days ago, I got home about a half hour late because of traffic and he got pissed. He didn't even sleep in our bed."

Cooper nodded and took a sip from his beer. "Are you away a lot?"

"No. I mean, I don't think I am. The only place I go is work because he gets jealous if I wanna hang out with David or Wes or Jeff, or any of my friends from Dalton."

Cooper frowned. "Have you forgot something important? Like an anniversary or something? Because when I do that my girlfriend gets like...crazy." Cooper smiled.

"No. Our anniversary is June 5th and right now its.." Blaine pulls out his phone and looks at the date. "June..7th..." Blaine's eyes widen at the realization.

Cooper bit his lip. "Oh... Uhm…I think that's it..."

Blaine let his head fall back on the back of the couch. "Man. I screwed up. How could I have forgotten it! Damn, I guess I lost track of the date."

"That happens sometimes. Happens to me like...all the time." Cooper said and sipped on his beer.

"Why didn't he remind me?"

Cooper shrugged. "Maybe he prepared something and you came home late and when you came home you didn't even mention the anniversary. It made him upset I guess."

"You're probably right. I gotta go fix this."

"Yeah, you probably should. Buy him something before you go back and sing him a song. You're good on those things. " Cooper smiled.

Blaine smiled and stood up. "Thanks Coop, I owe you."

"It's fine. You can always come to me, you know that." Cooper smiled.

Blaine smiled. "What song should I sing? I mean, is there a song that says 'hey sorry i forgot our anniversary.' " Blaine chuckled.

Cooper thought for a while and smiled. "Sing the song that made him fall for you."

"What song would that be? Teenage Dream?"

"Yeah do that." Cooper smiled and pointed at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Thanks, see ya Cooper. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Yeah, call me!" Cooper smiled.

"I will." Blaine said as he walked out the door. After he left Cooper's, Blaine went and bought a big bouquet of Kurt's favorite flowers, and a locket that said K&B and inside was a

picture of them at the prom from high school. Blaine walked in the house. "Kurt?"

Kurt laid in his bed with tears falling down his cheeks as he heard Blaine's voice. He was so mad at Blaine, he didn't remember their anniversary. Maybe it wasn't a big thing for

Blaine? That made Kurt's heart break, so he just put the covers over him and ignored Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out. Again, no answer. He walked in their bedroom and saw crumbled tissues everywhere, which told him Kurt had been or still was crying. That broke his

heart. He laid the flowers down on the table beside the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Baby.."

Kurt hid under the covers. "Go."

"Kurt, I am so so so sorry I forgot our anniversary. I just lost track of the date that's all. I love you with all my heart."

Kurt scoffed. "Apparently it wasn't important enough." Kurt said, tears continuing to fall.

Blaine sighed as he felt tears coming to his eyes. "Baby, our anniversary is very important. I'm so sorry. Please come out from under the covers."

Kurt sighed and pulled the covers down. His eyes were red from the crying and his nose was running. His hair was a mess and he felt so exhausted.

Blaine's heart broke when he saw Kurt crying. He reached his hand over Kurt's cheek and wiped some of the tears away.

"I was so upset Blaine." Kurt let out a broken sob.

Blaine let a tear fall down his face. "I'm so sorry Kurt. If I could go back and change it I would. I don't like making you upset."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and sighed.

"I know you don't."

"Do you forgive me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Never do that again though? You scared me. I thought you stopped loving me there for a while." Kurt mumbled and stroke Blaine's hand.

"Never. I will never stop loving you. Infact.." Blaine reached over and handed Kurt the boquet. It had twelve real flowers and one fake flower in the middle. "I'll love you until the

last one dies."

Kurt smiled and sat up. "Blaine..."

"Yeah?" Blaine said moving closer to Kurt.

"I love you so much." Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek and smiled.

"I love you too baby." Blaine smiled. He pulled out the locket from his back pocket and handed it to Kurt. "Happy late anniversary angel."

Kurt took it and opened it. He smiled. "It's lovely Blaine, thank you." Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.

Blaine hugged him back.

"I had a present too you know?" Kurt smiled sadly.

"Really?"

"Of course I did." Kurt stood up and took something out from his wardrobe.

He walked towards Blaine. "Stand up." Blaine smiled and stood up.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you more and more everyday. Even when you forget things and make me crazy." Kurt smiled and lowered down on one knee.

Blaine's eyes widened and his hands covered his mouth.

"I wanted this to be more special but I guess this is fine." Kurt laughed and showed a black velvet box. He opened it and in there was a beautiful simple silver ring. "Blaine

Anderson, will you marry me?"

Tears started pouring out of Blaine's eyes. He felt happy and guilty all at the same time. He nodded. "Yes!" He said as he pulled Kurt to his feet and hugged him tightly.

Kurt laughed and cried along. He took out the ring and put it on Blaine's finger. "Fiance, I love that." Kurt whispered and looked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "I do too." Tears continued to run down his face. "Kurt, this just makes me even more sorry. I had no idea you had this planned out. I'm a total jerk. I'm so sorry."

Kurt shushed him. "It's okay Blaine. I forgave you for that." Kurt smiled.

"I know I just feel even worse than I had before.." Blaine sighed. "God, that's why you slept on the couch that night isn't it?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I felt like you didn't care about me."

"Oh honey. I will always care about you. You are the love of my life." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tightly again.

"I love you so much!" Blaine said, his tears not subsiding.

"I love you too Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt smiled widely and held Blaine tighter.

Blaine grinned. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine smiled and pulled back from the hug slightly. Blaine pushed some of the hair out of Kurt's eyes and kissed him gently.

Kurt sighed happily into the kiss and threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled into the kiss too. He broke the kiss and sat Kurt down on the bed. Blaine put his Ipod on the dresser and turned on the karaoke version of Teenage Dream. He smiled at Kurt as he started dancing to the music.

Kurt laughed. "Oh God, my little goofball."

Blaine grinned. When the chorus came up, Blaine winked and pointed to Kurt every time he sang 'you'

"Cooper told you to point that much didn't he?" Kurt grinned widely.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe.." He smiled. When the last line of the song came up Blaine pulled Kurt up off the bed and let his forehead lean against Kurt's.

Blaine whispered the last line. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Blaine kissed him softly. Both boys giggled into the kiss.

Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed and lets just say...the boys had a "Anniversary to remember."


End file.
